


Surviving St. Olga's

by SolangeloFan17



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, None of the events in the show happened yet, On Hiatus, She's the Man AU sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFan17/pseuds/SolangeloFan17
Summary: Star's parents decide to send her to St. Olga's instead of Earth. There, she meets a nervous princess called Turdina and makes a new best friend, possibly more. But when Star finds out Turdina's secret and why she's there in the first place, she has a plan that might save them all.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 12





	1. A New Bestie...or so

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so this brilliant idea was not all originally mine. Some of it was based on flyingcrowbar's work, I Got A Boy, a "She's the Man" AU, from the PJO fandom. Go check it out! Also, I do not own SVTFOE or the sleeping reference I dropped in the story. Enjoy the first chapter! And don't forget to drop some comments...

Star gulped nervously as she and several other princesses were led inside a sinister-looking castle by a robot named Gemini, who was boasting about the orderliness of St. Olga’s with pride. A person behind Star suddenly lurched into her when they stopped. Turning around, she saw a princess in a purple crinoline gown and a long luscious ponytail looking back nervously. The princess had a mole by her eye and was sweating profusely.

“Sorry!” she yelped in a voice that cracked in the middle. The princess cleared her throat, “Hey, I’m-uh- Princess Turdina from Earth! Who are you, uh, fellow princess?”

“Oh, I’m Star Butterfly from Mewni! Hi, new friend!” Star exclaimed, “Doesn’t Earth have no magic?”

“Yup, no magic”, murmured Turdina, looking down at her feet.

“How do they SURVIVE?” Star wondered out loud, Turdina shrugging in answer, and looking away. She couldn’t imagine a life without magic. However, that was exactly what she would be going through. St. Olga’s had magic sensors placed every 25 feet, so she couldn’t use magic even if needed, nor dimensional scissors to escape ( _ yikes!) _ . 

As soon as they reached Ms. Heinous’s office, Gemini stopped and spun around, looking using his gemstone-eye thing at them(Star honestly had no idea how that worked). Then, Ms. Heinous, a woman with pale skin, a pointed nose, and a mole like Turdina’s, glared at each of them, opening her hand out for dimensional scissors she knew they sneaked in. Several students dropped them, but Star did not. She knew this pair was stolen, and valuable, even if useless for now…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the tour, which consisted of several classes, including interaction with animals, singing, tea party etiquette, and more horrid nightmares, their dorms were assigned. Star chose to share a dorm with her new bestie, Princess Turdina, since Pony Head wanted to have one alone. She cautiously turned the rusty doorknob, not knowing what to expect.

The room was mostly gloomy, but luxurious, with two purple beds, opposite from each other, with canopies. There was a big glass window, showing even more gloomy scenery consisting of dead black trees and a view of the Tramorfidian Crystal Tower, which blocks the usage of dimensional scissors. Star could tell this place needed a little fixing up. With a flick of her wand, she cried out, “Sparkle glitter bomb expand!”

Nothing happened. 

Turdina sighed, “Remember, no magic here?”

“Oh, yeah,” Star remembered. She’d forgotten about that. “Wait, I brought a few things…” she said, pulling out some pink fabric.

She and Turdina spent the rest of the day until dinner remodeling the place, adding some sparkle here and there, and making it less gloomy. The princess, it turned out, was good at karate, and could bust out some pretty sick moves. In the end, the room looked much more bright and comfy, and so was Turdina, Star noticed. Turdina was a pretty cool person to be with when she wasn’t stressed out.

Soon enough, Ms. Heinous came to check on the new princesses and yelled at them if they were not in bed. Star and Turdina quickly took turns changing in the grimy bathroom, then dove under the covers just as Ms. Heinous opened their door to check on them.

After she went away with her pointy nose in the air, Star sat up and looked over at the bed opposite her. “Turdina, are you awake?”, she whispered.

A faint response came, “No”.

“Oh, okay,” Star whispered, disappointed. Then her brain started working, “Wait…”

Turdina chuckled, “Just go to sleep, Star.”

And she did, having a brighter image for her time at St. Olga’s, now with a new best friend.


	2. An Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Star and Marco dying throughout their first day of St. Olga's. Aand a little discovery for them at the end that gets this story rolling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! A new chapter finished in one day. I have too much time to spare these days... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter from Marco’s POV. If you haven’t figured it out yet, Marco is Princess Turdina, something Star has not figured out yet (eventual Starco). The escape plan is kinda based on the movie Escape from Alcatraz with the decoys and grate part. And also remember to give this author some feedback down in the comments section!

Marco woke up, confused because he was not in his nice, clean room on Earth. But, as he got accustomed to his surroundings, he remembered that he was at St. Olga’s School For Wayward Princesses and that he was on a mission. His thoughts were disturbed by the ring of the All-Knowing Clock, so he decided to wake his overexcited dorm mate, Star Butterfly from Mewni. She was out of her bed, in the bathroom, and was in the shower, by the sound of it, and probably would be in there for a while.

Star came out, an hour later, with about ten ponytails, braids, and buns in her hair. “Hey Turdina, should I do one ponytail? Two?”

“I dunno...I’m not that good with fashion…”, Marco mumbled.

“Ooh, how about I try your hair?”, Star squealed, pouncing on his bed.

He was taken aback. Marco was a misunderstood bad boy, for god's sake. Bad boys did not dress in gowns and talk about _fashion._ But, to keep his princess cover up, he just sighed, “Maybe tomorrow. We’re going to be late. What _class_ do we go to first?”

Star took out a piece of paper from her big blue backpack. “Singing with the Birds 101. Sounds boring.”

“Great.”

After getting lost in the many dark halls, which looked all the same, Star and Marco stumbled upon an open chamber, which looked like an indoor forest. There were several picturesque flowering trees, with a bright bluebird perched upon each one. Below each tree was a small wooden stool, which some princesses were sitting on uncomfortably. A woman with a large white wig and pink Victorian gown sat down at the front, next to the biggest tree, with her own bird perched on her finger. She trilled a few starting notes, the students trilling back, the birds mimicking their singing.

Star and Marco chose two seats in the back, Marco awkwardly shifting his poofy gown. They got the birds to sit on their hands easily enough. The Singing Teacher trilled more high notes, the birds repeating them, and the students sang back robotically. Star cleared her throat and trilled it brightly, grimacing when her bird trilled it back. Marco sighed, tried to make his voice as girly as possible, and did it, feeling self-conscious.

Every other princess and bird whipped their heads back at him, grimacing at the sound. The Singing Teacher scowled. “Miss, if you cannot sing sweetly enough, I can gladly make your voice higher in the Screaming Chamber.”

Marco gulped nervously, his stomach flopping. He tried again, trying to do it like Star.

The Singing Teacher sighed, “You may go, ladies. I give up.”

________________________________________________________________________________

The other princesses strutted out of the chamber, dispersing for their next classes. Marco and Star saw that they had Balancing 101 next.

“Why does everything end in 101?”, Star questioned.

“Cause it’s _basic,_ B-Fly. We’re ‘supposed’ to learn the ‘basics’”, yelled a snotty voice. Star gasped and turned around. “Pony Head!!!” she gasped, “You’re here!”

“Yup, as your first bestie, I never leave”, Pony Head replied proudly, “And who’s this weirdo?”, she snarked, gesturing at Marco. He felt a bit weirded out with Pony Head. She acted exactly like Brittney from Echo Creek, except for the small fact that she’s a floating pony head.

Star, seeming to have not noticed anything, introduced him, “This is Princess Turdina from Earth. Earth has no magic!”

Pony Head scoffed, “No wonder the Earth Turd looks like _that._ She needs some fashion help, CLEARLY. Anyways, B-Fly, first bestie, what class d’ya have next?”, she rambled.

Marco was pleased to find that Pony Head did not share any of their classes at all. Leaving her, he and Star walked to their next class, taught by a bony woman even more slender than Ms. Heinous and sporting shiny black hair trapped in a tight bun. She wore a dark green velvet gown and was balancing five china plates on her head. There were four long tables, each with long benches on either side and 5 plates set at each spot. Star and Marco sat at the farthest table from the woman.

“Hello class,” she said in a posh voice,” I am The Balancing Teacher and we will be putting china plates on our heads, one by one. Whoever breaks the least plates _may_ get dessert today during lunch.”

The class cheered and immediately got to work. Marco found it was easy to balance plates, due to his conveniently cushy ponytail and square head. Star, however, had already broken her first three plates. The only one left with five plates on his head was Marco, who did not win a free dessert because she did not say he would get one **for sure**. She just said he may, to the dismay of Star, who wanted to share some of it.

________________________________________________________________________________

After class, they met up with Pony Head, who just came out of Fashion 101, her face looking like a lipstick commercial. They eventually found the dining hall, after getting lost a few times. The dining hall looked like the Balancing 101 room, except for the fact that there was one plate per spot and a teacup next to it. Marco decided to try the tea while Star and Pony Head caught up with their lives. Bad mistake. It tasted like wet cardboard.

He then realized that he was on a mission, and he should stick to that mission. He scanned the heads for a bright teal poofy one. No luck, however. Pony Head’s attention drifted back to him and she gave him a glare, which probably meant “Stay away from my first bestie”, so he did, gladly returning the glare. Marco really didn’t want to get on Pony Head’s bad side.

________________________________________________________________________________

Marco crashed on his hard bed, exhausted from a long day of table manners and makeovers. Being a princess was hard work. What was even more hard was finding Kelly. He was expecting it to be easy since her hair pretty much stood out here, but noo. It was a princess school. Everything was scarier and harder than it should have been. He groaned into a smelly pillow.

“Turdina, you okay? You haven’t talked for like, the whole day! I can’t even last an hour!” Star said, flopping on her own shiny bed.

Of course she couldn’t.

“Yep, I’m fine! Actually, have you seen a girl named Kelly? Bright teal hair, big round glasses, no nose?”, Marco inquired in a fake happy tone. He was desperate to get out of this place. As soon as he found her, he could formulate an escape plan and _leave._

Star tapped her chin, “I _have_ seen a girl named Kelly that matches your description, except for the teal hair. Her’s was black. It was a lot of hair, though. She’s in our poetry class, remember? ”

Marco wondered whether Kelly dyed her hair because her hair was rather long. He didn’t care. He would check tomorrow, and hope until then.

Soon enough, Ms. Heinous’s footsteps echoed nearby as she opened the door to the dorm before theirs. Marco and Star again quickly changed and went under covers before Ms. Heinous opened their door. After she left, Star started giggling and went to the bathroom. She called out his name softly, and he came over, making sure not to trip on his fluffy nightgown.

“Look, Turdina! We can escape!” she said, pointing at a loose grate below the unused rusty bathtub. “I mean, it looks gross, but it is possible. We just need a screwdriver and decoys of us.”

Marco was amazed. This was exactly what he needed for his mission.

“This is great, Star!” he exclaimed, “We can get those supplies, find Kelly, and escape!”

“Find Kelly?” she asked, “Oh well, the more, the merrier” she conceded, sounding a bit different. Was she jealous? Why would she be?

Then, they heard St Olga’s wheels whirring on the rock floor as she came down the hall. They quickly dove back under the covers again, muffling their giggles. Marco couldn’t wait to start his new mission: get a screwdriver.


End file.
